Monster Girl Adventure
by megalovaniaplayer
Summary: This is the story of how a teenage boy named Kai Kingu is supposedly destined to make a decision that holds the fate of the entire world. When he embarks on his adventure, he encounters many Mamono, which turn into his companions, and even more...
1. The Beginning of a Remarkable Adventure

_Where... where is this insane breeze coming from! Wait, am I falling!?_

When I'm attempting to open up my eyes, the breeze was greater than I imagined, finding it really difficult to open them.

 _Grrr come on! Open damn it!_

As I force my eyes to open, I can feel them, but it's so dark around me that it looks like my eyes are still closed.

"Hello human." As a feminine voice of a young woman called out like an echo, warm violet light shines bright underneath me, but only when the woman said hello.

"Um.. h-hello!?" I yelled just to make sure she heard me, but wasn't sure if things in this... place worked the same way in reality. The woman started to giggle.

"There is no need for you to yell, I can hear you very clearly without you yelling. Now, there is something I must tell you human. I have been searching for you for a very long time now, someone who was prophecized to decide the fate of the future by confronting me, the current Demon Lord." My eyes widened with terror and awe. Hearing this information was just too much for me, but in our world today dreams might as well be reality, knowing how real they are and how they effect our lives.

"Why me!? There is nothing special about me! I'm not a warrior or part of the Order, and I don't know any type of magic! I'm just a nobody right now! I'm not the one you're looking for..."

 _My life is... sad and boring..._

"You can't back out of this, it is already set in stone, destined to happen, whether you want it or not." The woman's voice grew a little assertive, obviously a little annoyed by my pity speech. "Here. This is also in the prophecy. I will give you the sword Hubris, made specifically to fight beings made from demonic energy, Mamono." The woman continued to talk as I felt the hilt of a sword in my right hand, and a large emerald glowing right above that hand. "Hubris gives it's wielder a boost of raw power depending on the amount of demonic energy their foe possesses and the amount of demonic energy in their surroundings. It won't always be with you like normal swords, but when you call upon it, it will appear in your hands." The light from the woman's voice started to grow brighter, so bright to the point it was blinding me, so I covered my eyes with my left arm. "Farewell human, the next time we meet will be when you have to make your fated decision, now embark on your adventure to find me!"

"Ack! Wa-!" The light turns my dream into pure white, and I don't feel the stimulation of falling anymore, I just feel the sensation of my bed on my back. "-it! Huh?" I lift my arm off my face to see my ceiling right above me. I sit up in my bed, placing my back against the wall, and look towards my window. Subconsciously noting that it's early in the morning where the sun is just starting to rise.

 _Man... I wonder what type of decision I have to make... but first! How do I even begin!? I don't know where the heck the Demon Lord is... wait, everyone knows where the Demon Lord is, in the Demon Realm, duuuhhh. But... where the hell is that!?_

I sigh and get out of my bed, and walk over to my mirror. As I'm looking at myself, I'm realizing how much I look like some type of fighter, and I must say that I don't look half bad. It takes a bit of imagination but I can definitely see myself as being a hero, well, for my age. I sigh again making up my mind on what I should do for now. I dress in my casual clothes, black straight pants, a white T-shirt, a red jacket, and red and black tennis shoes. I pack a bag and fill it with clothes, but left enough space so I can put food and money in it. I walk downstairs, and before I walk out the door, I write a little note, telling my family that I will be out traveling the world, gaining experiences that I should enjoy as most 16 year old boys are doing.

 _Yeah, they will be content with this, this is perfect! They may worry a bit at first, but knowing them, they will be proud to have found out there son is growing up and becoming a young man!_

Before I walk out the door to begin my journey, I look back and smile, already reminiscing of good peaceful memories with my beloved family. Then I look toward outside, the unknown, my awaited destiny, and the beginning of the of the road that I, Kai Kingu, will take to get there!


	2. The First Fated Encounter

"No! Ugh already day one and now I'm lost!?" I start to get very frustrated and a little scared when I find myself in front of some old temple in a huge forest. "This isn't on the map anywhere!" I pause for a moment and take in a deep breath and exhelled.

 _I might as well go into the ruins to see what's in there. Someone could be living in there, or there could me something that could somehow show me the way to the nearest village._

As I make my way up the old stone steps, I feel more and more terrified of what might be lurking inside of the temple. But that feeling quickly subsides as I smirk and hold out my hand. "Hubris!" At the momoment I yelled my weapon's name, I feel the hilt of my sword and I see smoke around my arm. As the smoke slowly goes away, I see my sword's signature symbol, the large emerald.

 _Haha, never ceases to amaze me. I'm glad I had practice calling it too. Now I know I have to yell and put a little bass to my voice for it to appear. Well, lets go._

I continue to walk up the stairs and stop in front of the ominous temple. Before I walk into the opening of the temple, I tighten the grip of my sword, realizing I shouldn't be so cocky and I should be more aware of my surroundings. As I walk inside the temple, I'm realizing it's more lit up then I expected, since there were holes in the ceiling and walls. And I noticed one more thing: it's basically just one huge room the size of a house!

 _Oh come onnn! This place is empty too!? Damn this was a waste of my time! Wait... what is that over there...?_

I notice a metallic machine in the middle of the floor, only because of the reflection of the sun is shining in my face. I start to walk closer to it when I hear crumbling above me and a few small rocks fall on my head. "What the he- WHOA!" Right after I looked up to see what made the rocks fall, I jumped out of the way as quickly as possible so a rock twice the size of my head would hit the floor with a loud crack instead of my skull. "Holy shit that was way too close!" I look over to where I saw the machine and I found out that it isn't there anymore. Adrenaline started pumping into my system. I stand up quickly and hold out my sword. I look around frantically for the reflection of the sun somewhere, but I don't see it anywhere.

 _The "machine" must have left than, otherwise I would have seen light from its reflection by now, but I still won't let my guard down. There could be a monster in here that moved it._

 **BOOM**

I jump at the sound of a boulder falling from the ceiling 10 feet from me, and then the whole temple started shaking violently while more boulders started to fall down. "Great! This just happens to start when I get here!" I turn the way I came from, but I panic immediatly realizing that the way I entered has been cut off by bouldersboulders already. "No no no!" I turn back around to see which hole in a wall was big enough for me to fit, and low enough for me to even reach. No luck, there was absolutely none. My sword suddenly started humming and the emerald began to glow. "Tch! What now!" Right above me, I hear a loud crunching, and I look up to see a large piece of the ceiling about to fall, but there was no time for me to dodge because of how spacious it was, so I just knelt on one knee, close my eyes, and held my sword out above me with both hands. "HAAAAAAAA!"

 **BOOOOOOOM!!**

Why did it sound so distant? Why do I hear wind rawring like I'm in the sky? I open one eye open to see the sun in front of me, then I look down to see trees passing by below, and I look at my hero, excuse me, _heroine._ By looking at her face I could tell she was the "machine that I first saw when I entered the temple. She has smooth beautiful pale skin that has a metallic shine to it, dark purple eyes, metal horns that came out of her head, and short blonde hair. "Um...?"

"Yes?" She asked me in a monotone voice.

"I think we can stop now, we're safe..."

"Understood" She stated in the same tone. We started to slow down in the air until we came at a complete stop, then she lowered me through the trees and onto the ground. When I stood up, I released the grip on my sword, making it disappear, then started brushing myself off.

"Thank you so much for saving me back there, I really appreciate it! What do you want? I don't have much right now, and I'm lost, but please when we find a village I'll buy you whatever you want."

"I want", she started as she bowed down her head, "to be your servant, and I want you to be my master." I just stood there in shock, there was nothing I thought of in that moment, mostly because I knew she was dead serious. She lifted up her head to look me in the eyes. "Why are you hesitating?"

"It's just...m-master!?" That's all I could say at the time. This beautiful robot girl, who is also super strong and can fly, is asking me to be her master.

"If you don't like the word master, I would call you my lord then, or any other word that shows I am your servant, and will do anything you want me to." An idea popped into my mind.

"So, if I ordered you to come on an adventure with me to fulfill a prophecy, will you do it?"

"Anything you want me to." She just repeated herself on the same monotone voice. I was honestly shocked. I thought she would give me a crazy look, buy I don't know why I thought that, since she had the same poker face since I first spoke to her.

"Well, then yes! I would like for you to call me lord instead of master though. So...what are you exactly?" She stood straight up.

"All I know about my species is that we are called Automaton, we were neither created from humans nor monsters, and our soul purpose to our existence is to serve someone. I don't have a name but you can all me Terity."

"Whoa you sound so cool! Oh yes, Terity! Interesting name but I like it! Now, let's go find—"

"Wait." Terity started walking towards me and stopped right in front of my face.

"Uhhh... yes?" Terity grabs my hand and and holds it beside her head.

"It's time for authentication registration."

"...'Authentication registration'? What is th— HUH!?" I was dumbfounded when I feel the warm and moist insides of Terity's mouth. "What are you doing exactly?" I ask sounding more calm than I should, but I know it isn't for lewd purposes because of her straight face.

 _But this is hot! She's hot, calls me master and now her lord, and she's sucking on my fingers! Gahhh calm down Kai just caaaalm dowwwn._

Terity starts to pull my index finger out a bit and begins to lick it all around my finger, then puts it back in her mouth and sucks on it more, licking it all around in the inside of her mouth. I can feel my face burning up quickly, and I can feel the blood rushing across my face, and rushing somewhere else...

"Mmm~" Terity starts to moan as if she's trying to speak. She then takes out all of my fingers with a loud **smack!** and she looks at me dead in the eyes. "What I am doing is gathering information from you're sweat and skin material and putting the information in my central circuit, which is my core, causing all of my mechanisms to recognize your existence."

 _See!? Now calm down snake trouser!_

"Well now that I know that, I feel a bit better now hahaha! I kinda wished you would have warned me before doing something like that though, regardless of the reason." Terity then steps in close, like reaaally close, like, nose on nose close.

"Okay my lord, because there wasn't that much sweat on your fingers and I want to have more information from you, I will be taking your saliva orally." And before I get to say anything, she grabs my face and pulls it into hers, her tongue already in my mouth licking vigorously everywhere. I also started to lick all around her mouth, just so I felt like I did nothing, and our tongues touch repeatedly. Now I was making a tent in my pants, staring into the eyes of Terity. Not knowing what to do, I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer than we originally were, so we're touching now. I feel my dick on her legs, and I was looking at her face to see if she knew, but I couldn't tell because she has the same poker face as she had a few minutes ago.

 _Oh my gosh! My first kiss! My first French kiss! With a super hot robot girl! This... I will never forget this! Is this love I feel for her already or is it just lust?_

I suddenly feel the slight tug of Terity's head going back, so I pulled my face away, catching my breath, not realizing I wasn't breathing that entire time. I wonder how long that was. "My lord", Terity starts, "what is your name?"

"Uh! I'm sorry I should have stated my name in the very beginning." I recover from the state of shock I was in, and smile brightly. "My name is Kai! Kai Kingu!"

"I see... Lord Kai, now that I have plenty of your information, my body also recognizes you as my owner." She looks down at my pants, reminding me of how hard I am from our kiss.

"I-Im sor—"

"Lord Kai, would you like for me to relieve you? I noticed when I was collecting data you started becoming sexually aroused." I try to cover up my tent, knowing it wouldn't help at all.

"When you mean relieve do you mea—"

"Whatever you want to do to me. And you don't need to worry about anything seeing us, I scanned the area and there isn't a significant living creature for miles." She cut me off, saying something that I have never would have dreamed of hearing. But wait... something about the sentence Terity just said bugs me...

"Are humans significant living creatures to you, Terity?" I ask with a hint of annoyance. Terity looks at me sideways, but keeps her demeanor.

"Of course my lord. What's wrong? Your blood pressure is rising. Disregarding your arousal." I simply ignore the last sentence.

"I was miles away from even a single human. Man, I was definitely lost. Terity, if you now where a large group of humans are, can you point to the direction? I was trying to travel to another village to buy good quality armor, buuut I got lost in this huge forest, but I found you, which was the only good thing that happened so far!" I smile brightly, trying to get some type of reaction from Terity, but nothing happened.

 _Nice, just nice. Ugh I suck at these types of things._

Terity then turns and points hard left. "This is the closest group of significant living creatures. I'm not sure if they are human or not though." I then rub my chin.

"Mmm. Well, I guess we will be fine if they are Mamono. We have each other after all, so we should be fine if we have to fight." Terity then tilts her head.

"Mamono? That term isn't in my database. What is a 'Mamono' Lord Kai?

"Well, Mamono is just a more correct term of 'monster girls' who were created from demonic energy from the Demon Lord. I think you're one actually, that could explain why my sword was acting the way it did when you got close." Then Terity bowed right in front of me.

"Thank you Lord Kai, for teaching me what Mamono are."

"Umm, no problem? Anyway, let's head in that direction now, it's going to be night soon, so we better hur—" Suddenly I feel arms around me and the cool breeze of the sky.

"I will fly you." Terity states in my ear.

"Terity, next time, say what you're going to do before you do iiiiiiit!!"


End file.
